With the advent and increased popularity of the one gallon size plastic containers, such as jugs for milk or other liquid products, and the introduction of high-speed (e.g., 96-100 jugs per minute) fillers for such containers serious difficulty has been encountered in casing such containers for subsequent distribution to the customers. Various case filling apparatus for such products have heretofore been provided; however, because of inherent design features they have been beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the optimum capacity of such apparatus is incapable of handling the volume of containers discharged from the filler; thereby requiring several case filling apparatus to handle the output of a single high-speed filler which, in turn, results in substantially increased operational costs and requires substantially greater floor space to accommodate such apparatus; (b) the high-speed case filling apparatus is inordinately expensive to purchase, to operate and to maintain in proper working condition; (c) the apparatus is incapable of handling various size and shape containers and cases; (d) the apparatus is prone to malfunction causing frequency shutdown of the filler line; and (e) in many instances the case filling apparatus handles the containers and/or cases in an abusive manner resulting in the containers and cases being ruptured, defaced or permanently damaged while passing through the apparatus.